Electronic mail (e-mail) is a popular tool used in communication between people and groups of people. Many a times it may be desirable to efficiently find similar e-mails located in a database or a collection of e-mails. E-mail thread conventionally refers to establishing relationship within multiple e-mails from a set of e-mails. Often, e-mails are forwarded or replied to without much edits being made to the original content of the e-mail.